Flora Reinhold: The City of Bronze
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: When the professor goes to America in response to Luke's letter, a plea for his help arrives. Flora takes it upon herself, with the help of arrogant classmate Eric Shiner, to solve this mystery. But things go from bad to worse as the clues pile up, and Flora will find that she'll have to depend solely on her own wits in order to solve this mystery. First of a trilogy. DONE
1. The Professor's Departure

**A/N:** A new story, a new story! I just don't take a break, do I? Haha.

I'm working on this, and another story at the same time, an Ace Attorney AU called "Apollo Gramarye." That is on a different account, called WingedEmerald1992.

Alright, enough shameless self promoting. For this story, you don't _have_ to read "The Professor's Apprentice," but know that it is a companion piece to this, and explains what the professor is doing in America with Luke.

This does happen after "Unwound Future." Flora is fourteen here, and I am trying to write from her POV.

Now, here we go!

…

Chapter One: The Professor's Departure

"What do you mean, you're leaving tomorrow!?" I cried, watching Professor Layton, my guardian, as he moved around the flat, packing things he would need for his trip. The fear of being left alone, and the anger at it happening again, rolled through my chest.

"It sounds as though whatever Luke needs help with is quite urgent," the professor said. "The sooner I reach California, the better."

"Well… may I come? Please? I miss Luke and…" I trailed off as the professor looked up at me, a hesitant look in his eyes. I knew that look. It was the same look he gave me every time he was about to tell me no.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said, putting the books in his hands down and coming over, placing his hands on my shoulders and crouching slightly to my level. "But you have to stay here."

"But why?" I demanded.

"Because you have missed too much school, my dear. Any more, and you will be forced to repeat the year," the professor explained. I looked down, my shoulders slumping under his hands.

"You want me to stay, to focus on my studies," I said. To be honest, it was different from his normal reasons.

"Exactly. You understand, right my dear?" the professor.

"I… yes. Okay," I said, knowing there was no arguing. Professor Layton smiled warmly at me, giving me a brief hug. He then returned to his packing.

"Don't worry, my dear, you won't be alone. The housekeeper at Gressensheller, Rosa, said she'd keep an eye on you, and that if you're ever feeling lonely, you can go to her house," the professor said. I nodded, wanting to say it wasn't the same, that Rosa was _him_ , but I was unable to find the words.

"Alright, Professor," I said softly.

The next morning, I stood on the dock, watching as the professor's ship disembarked on it's way to California, America.

…

 **A/N:** Very short, yes, but this is the only one that'll be that short, promise!


	2. A Plea For Help

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy being an adult today, including applying for an MFA of Creative Writing that starts June 27th! For those of you that don't know, "MFA" is Masters of Fine Arts.

Well, here we go! This chapter's a little longer then the last!

…

Chapter Two: A Plea for Help

" _I was surprised to find my companion speaking as though he were about to set out on a journey, since he had not said anything to me about it. There was a small portmanteau in the room, and this he pulled out and began to strap. He was busily engaged at it when the cabman entered the room._

' _Just give me a help with this buckle, cabman,' he said, kneeling over his task, and never turning his head._

 _The fellow cam forward with a somewhat sullen, defiant air, and put down his hands to assist. At that instant there was a sharp click, the jangling of metal, and Sherlock Holmes sprang to his feet again._

' _Gentlemen,' he cried, with flashing eyes, 'let me introduce you to Mr. Jefferson Hope, the murderer of Enock Drebber and of Joseph Stangerson.'"_

I gripped the old library book in my hands, a thrill shooting through me at those words, sunlight shinning through the tree I sat beneath. Sir Author Conan Doyle had a way with building mystery, building suspense, and bringing it all to a climactic reveal scene. Although… I was only halfway through the book. What more was there?

I returned my eyes to the words on the page, about to turn the page, when someone sat next to me.

"Hey Flora," a smooth voice said. I sighed softly, peeking up to find a broad, tan boy with messy, blond hair, the curls falling into his dark eyes.

"Eric," I said softly, carefully bookmarking my spot and closing it, holding it against my chest,

"What are you reading?" he asked, leaning towards me curiously.

" _Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet_." I leaned back, reaching up to push a lock of hair behind my ear. Eric beat me to it, his warm, rough fingers brushing gently against the skin of my cheek. I frowned, leaning back even further. Between his confidence and flirting, and my natural shyness, I found myself speechless.

"Huh. Interesting. You know… Holmes and I have something in common," he said, resting back on his elbows.

"O-oh?" I asked.

"Mhm. We're both pretty good at boxing. You know, I recently won the National Boxing Title," he said.

 _How… how… tactless!_ I thought. _A true gentleman never gloats like that!_

Oblivious to my thoughts, Eric began talking about his last match, having moved onto his knees, showing off a few punches and jabs. He then grinned at me. I shrugged slightly, unsure what to say, when the bell rang, echoing across the school yard.

"I have to go!" I quickly said, grabbing my bag and darting off.

…

"He is just so infuriatingly over confident!" I seethed to myself as I walked to Gressensheller University. I wasn't even angry, just full of indignation. "How dare he… he… invade my personal space!"

I sighed, stopping by the Archeologist Department's office, where Professor Layton's mailbox was. I had taken it upon myself to collect his mail since Luke moved to America.

In there was only one letter. Pulling it closer, I realized the seal was broken slightly, and my curiosity spiked. I quickly carried it back to the professor's office.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't open it and read it. After all, that wasn't very lady like.

But I just couldn't help it.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I carefully opened the letter, sitting on the couch.

" _Dear Professor Layton,_

 _My name is Irma Drummer, and I am the mayor of a small coastal town called Seacreast. We are in desperate need of your help. Recently, we have been haunted by a figure of legend, and our children have gone missing._

 _Please, this is a puzzle we can not figure out on our own, and I fear for the town._

 _With Best Regards,_

 _Irma Drummer"_

I sighed, reading over the letter once more before carefully putting the letter back into it's envelop, noticing two train tickets included as well. This puzzle would be perfect for the professor, especially with the added bonus of helping people in need.

A true gentleman always helps people in need.

I dusted the office, did my homework, and read the next chapter of _A Study in Scarlet_ , thanking Rosa when she bought me some tea.

However, I was unable to get the thought of Seacreast and Ms. Drummer out of my mind.

"Flora, dear?" Rosa asked, making me jump slightly. I looked up, resting the book in my lap.

"Yes, Rosa?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. She chuckled.

"You remind me so much of the professor," she said with a laugh. "Always reading and studying, and such the perfect English Lady." She patted the top of my head fondly. "Don't stay out too late, sweetie. I don't want you walking home by yourself once it gets dark."

"Alright, Rose," I muttered distractedly, my mind stuck on her words.

 _Such the perfect English Lady. A true gentleman always helps people in need. But then… so does a_ lady.

I jumped to my feet, grabbing my bag, books, and the letter.

"Flora?" Rosa asked.

"I'll see you later, Rosa!" I called, rushing out.

…

After returning to the professor's flat and packing myself a bag, I realized a vital point.

I didn't know how to defend myself. I'd been kidnapped on every adventure I'd been on, and the professor had to defend himself with each puzzle he solved.

I needed help. I thought through everyone I knew, and sighed, returning to Gressensheller University.

Eric Shiner was the son of one of the professor's colleagues, Professor Loudon Shiner, meaning he was probably on campus.

I wasn't wrong, and it didn't take long to find him.

"Eric?" I asked, walking up behind the boy, who was in Gressensheller's gym, his fists drumming against a punching bag. He stopped, looking over.

"Hey, Flora," he said with a cocky, lopsided grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, the professor got a letter, asking for his help," I started, looking down at the letter.

"That's not too surprising. But isn't he away in America?" Eric asked, pushing his curls out of his eyes.

"Mhm. That's why… I want to go solve it," I said softly.

"You?" he asked incredulously. I huffed, stomping my foot in anger as the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, me," I retorted, before sighing once more. "But I don't think I can do it on my own… I… can't defend myself," I explained. Eric's face softened.

"Flora, are you asking for my help?" he asked. I hesitated before nodding.

"Yes. I am. After all, you hold the Boxing Title. If anyone can defend himself, it's you," I replied. A grin crossed his face, and he gave my arm a squeeze.

"Alright then, when do we leave?"

…

 **A/N:** And here we are, the end of another chapter! It seems, for a bit, updates might slow down, only because of trying to get my life together. No worries though, they shall continue!

Also, Sherlock Holmes does not impact the story in any way, but I can see Flora getting into these books, on Luke's suggestion. Especially since I see her being a total bookworm...


	3. Seacreast

**A/N:** Another chapter, another chapter!

 **Review Reply to Gamergirl:** I'm glad you feel the same way I do! And I know, I just like posting close to everyday, since I know people actually read my fanfiction. Thank you though! It looks like it is, I just need financial aid to fully go through! I'm hoping it'll be good.

Well, enjoy!

…

Chapter Three: Seacreast

The train carriage I shared with Eric was very nice. It was small, but it had two sofas with a table in between, and a beautiful view out the window. I sat on the one sofa, my book in hand, while Eric lounged on the other sofa.

He kept playing with a pocket watch, swinging it lazily back and forth. I kept seeing it in my peripheral, which distracted me from my book.

"Hey, Flora?" he said. I silently sighed, but bookmarked my spot in the book.

"Yes, Eric?" I asked, looking up.

"Ever hear of Hypnotism?" he asked.

"I have, but that's just for show, isn't it?" I asked, putting my book aside. Eric laughed.

"No. It's real," he said, fiddling with the watch, and I suddenly remembered Luke's and the professor's stories of Folsense.

"But how does it work then?" I asked, interest causing me to lean forward. Eric grinned.

"Well, hypnosis is a state of human consciousness involving focused attention and reduced peripheral awareness. Once hypnotized, the person is a lot more open to suggestion," Eric explained.

"Meaning they'll see things that aren't really there, or do things they wouldn't normally?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. It's interesting though, only some people are susceptible to hypnotism, unless it's induced by some kind of hypnotic drug," Eric said.

"Really?" I thought back again to the story of Folsense, remembering that the town was full of some kind of gas.

"Mhm. Hey Flora, want to see if you can be hypnotized?" he asked, holding up the watch. I hesitated, unsure of if I wanted _Eric_ , arrogant, cocky Eric, to be able to suggest things for me to do, but at the same time, I grew curious.

The curiosity won out.

"Alright," I said, sitting up straight.

"Okay, focus on the pocket watch." He held it by the end of its chain and slowly swung it back and forth in front of me. "Follow it only with your eyes." I did as he said.

Soon, my focus narrowed until all I saw was the watch. All I heard was the ticking of the watch. My entire world was that watch.

" _Pick up your book._ "

I reached over to where I vaguely remember placing the book, my fingers brushing against the cover, before it occurred to me to actually resist. I clenched my hand into a fist and pulled it back into my lap, wrenching my focus away from the watch, and suddenly, my focus broadened again. Eric grinned at me as I met his eyes.

"You resisted," he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. I smiled.

"Yes, though it was hard," I said.

"So, your slightly susceptible," he said.

"But I can still resist!" I said brightly, before looking at him.

"Can I see the watch?"

"Hm?"

"I want to see if you can be hypnotized!" I replied.

"Ah, okay," he said, passing the watch over. I carefully took it, surprised at the weight, and held it by the end of the chain, carefully swinging it side to side. Eric watched the watch, his eyes moving side to side in time with it.

After a few minutes, I tried to think of something for him to do. "Put your hand on your head," I said. Eric just looked up at me and grinned, and I sighed.

"Did I do it wrong?" I asked.

"Nope. You did it right. It just doesn't work on me, it seems," he said. I sighed slightly in disappointment, handing the watch back to him.

"Oh well," I said. He chuckled at that, stowing the watch away in his pocket. "So how do you know so much about hypnotism?" I asked.

"I went and saw a Hypnotist with my father a few months ago, and became curious about it. So I researched it," he explained.

"Next stop, Seacreast!" a train conductor called, walking past the door to our carriage.

"That's us!" Eric said, as we stood and gathered our stuff.

…

Eric and I were the only two who got off the train at Seacreast. I took a deep breath, the bitter taste of salt lingering on my tongue. Eric looked around.

"There," he said, pointing to a woman holding a sign that said "Professor Layton." She had light brown hair, pinned back into a bun, and searching, blue eyes. I took a deep breath, pushing my shyness away, and lead the way over to the woman.

"Um, hello," I said. The woman looked at me in surprise. "Ms. Drummer sent my guardian a letter, asking for help?"

"You mean Professor Layton?" she asked, before looking between myself and Eric. "But neither of you look like him." Disappointment laced her voice.

"We might not be Professor Layton, but you're looking right at his protégé," Eric said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I blushed, glancing back at him in surprise, and he flashed me a grin, coupled with a wink.

"His protégé, huh?" the woman asked, studying me.

"Y-yes, ma'am," I stuttered, putting a hand to my chest and giving her a nod, the lady's equivalent to tipping her hat. "I am Flora Reinhold, and this is my friend, Eric Shiner."

"Well, I'm Irma Drummer, the mayor of Seacreast," the woman said, studying me. "I do want to make sure you're the real deal, by puzzle. You understand, of course?" she asked. I nodded once more, and the woman smiled.

"Great! Let's see…" she thought for a few minutes before smiling.

" _You have a basket containing ten apples. You have ten friends, who each desire an apple. You give each of your friends one apple. Now all of your friends have one apple each, yet there is an apple remaining in the basket. How?"_

I closed my eyes as I listened, a hand to my chin in thought as I repeated the puzzle over and over in my head. _Ten apples, ten friends. Each friend gets an apple, but one's still in the basket. Doesn't that mean I only gave away nine? But then one friend wouldn't have an apple, and the puzzle clearly states that all friends have an apple each. But what about the basket? Wait! That's it!_

"I got it!" I said, looking up with bright eyes. "You give an apple each to the first nine friends, then you give the tenth apple _and the basket_ to the tenth!" I explained. Ms. Drummer's face broke into a relieved grin, and she shook my hand.

"Excellent! Excellent! You truly must be Professor Layton's protégé!" she exclaimed. "Come, you must stay with me, you and your friend." She lead us out of the train station, and a small gasp escaped me.

Seacreast was beautiful, a small coastal town made of cute, stone houses. Not too far from the station was the ocean, lapping lazily against the sand of the shore, where many fishing boats sat, next to nets that were drying in the sun. Opposite of the ocean, on the other side of the small town, sat a forest. The bitter tang of salt increased once we were outside, and it was slightly cooler here with the sea breeze, but it was wonderful.

"Never been to the ocean, my dear?" Ms. Drummer asked as we walked along the main road. I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, only the docks of London," I said. "Nothing as beautiful as this." I looked over at Eric. "What about you?"

"Yes. Me and my father go to the beach once a year on holiday," he explained with a fond smile. I thought about that, wondering if Professor Layton ever took holiday over the summer.

We turned onto the small walkway of one of the many houses, this one a little bigger then the ones around it. Ms. Drummer opened the door, leading the way in.

"Mum!"

"Mummy!"

Two boys, a fourteen year old, and an eight year old, barreled down the stairs, the younger one throwing himself into his mother's arms.

"Johnny's being mean to me!" he whined.

"Calvin keeps going in my room!" the teen retorted. Ms. Drummer sighed.

"Where's Ms. Hertz?" she asked.

"Right here," a tall, kindly looking woman with a long, black braid said, stepping out of one of the doors in the hallway, carrying a tea tray. She looked surprised to see us. "I thought the professor would be… more refined," she said tactfully, studying Eric, who looked confused for a moment. I turned away, smothering my laughter.

"Huh? Oh! I'm not Professor Layton," he said.

"His protégé and her friend came in the Professor's stead," Ms. Drummer said.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum," the teen whined.

"Boys, stop it this instant! We have guests. Johnny, go make sure the guest room is fit for Miss. Reinhold, before making sure your room is neat. Mr. Shiner will be staying with you," the woman said. Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes, but walked back up the steps anyway.

"Please, you can call us Flora and Eric," I said, Eric nodding in agreement. Ms. Drummer smiled warmly.

"If you insist," she said, pulling Calvin off of her. "I really must get back to City Hall. Ms. Hertz, would you mind terribly helping Flora and Eric get settled in?" she asked.

"Of course not. Right this way, dears. Calvin, you too," the woman said, leading us into the parlor. She poured cups of tea for us as we sat.

"I am Roma Hertz, the governess," the woman said. Surprised, I studied the woman again. She was only in her mid twenties, a little old for the governess position, yet younger then I originally thought, with a deep wisdom in her dark eyes. She looked at me appraisingly. "You are the professor's protégé?" she asked. I nodded, suddenly wishing Eric hadn't introduced me as such. The woman smiled. "It's a shame, really. I had hoped Professor Layton would be able to help us."

"He's away in America at the moment, helping an old friend," I explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the professor, specifically?" Eric asked.

"Well, I know he's solved many a puzzles and helped many people out. I'm sure Ms. Drummer's letter mentioned children disappearing, and I had hoped… had thought that when Ms. Drummer contacted the professor… perhaps he could solve the mystery before Calvin or Johnny—" her voice cut off as she began to get choked up, tears swimming in her eyes. She pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed her eyes. "I apologize, but the thought of them disappearing… and how Mr. and Ms. Drummer would react… they're so scared too, but as the mayor and police chief, they can't show it, and…" she shook her head. Determination steeled over me, my shyness and embarrassment vanishing.

I placed my cup down and reached across the table, putting my hand over her's.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hertz. Eric and I will solve this puzzle. After all, that is the duty of a true lady."

"And gentleman," Eric added with a smirk.

…

 **A/N:** Told you this one would be longer! Things are beginning to pick up now! Next update will either be tomorrow or Sunday! Promise!


	4. The Haunted Town

**A/N:** Another chapter! The investigation begins! By the way, I made a mistake. Ms. Drummer should be MRS. Drummer. Buuuut… maybe I can get away with it by saying Flora didn't know if she was married or not, until Ms. Hertz said something, haha.

 **Review Reply to Gamergirl:** Yes, it is. Mrs. Drummer does feel better now, especially with the ease in which Flora solved her puzzle. Time to get started!

Now, ONWARD!

…

Chapter Four: The Haunted Town

"So, what are we doing first?" Eric asked me as we walked around town. I thought for a moment.

"Usually, if the professor has no leads, he'll walk around and assess the town. He does this by talking to people, normally," I explained.

"We do have a lead though," Eric replied. "That letter, right? It said that they're being 'haunted by a figure of legend' and that the kids have gone missing."

I pulled the letter out and studied it for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. That means we have something to actually talk to people about," I said with a smile. Eric grinned.

"Cool. Come on!" he said, walking over to a young lady, about our age. I rolled my eyes at him.

 _He's so… outgoing,"_ I thought to myself, following after him and fighting down my natural shyness.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Eric said. The girl turned, studying him with appraising eyes. I rolled my own again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My friend and I are investigating the odd occurrences happening here in Seacreast. Can you tell me anything about it?" he asked. The girl looked thoughtful.

"Well, every night, there's a ghost that goes through the town. I've seen her once myself." The girl shuddered. "She's tall, and swathed in white, and seems to _float_ through the town, not walk." The girl looked down at her arms. "I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it! I'm going home!" she said, rushing off.

"Hrm… That was interesting," Eric said. I smiled, studying the notes I took while the girl had talked.

"It was. Maybe this woman is that legendary figure," I mused, before looking up. "Come on, let's look around more!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, caught up in the excitement of the mystery.

The more people we talked to, the more information we got.

"There have been nights where a few of the children will go into a trance like state, and then, they vanish."

"My little Tommy went into the forest one night. I tried to follow, but he just disappeared!"

"Every night, a haunting song can be heard through the town, starting at the water's edge and ending in the forest."

"The kids play in the forest a lot."

"The first night, it was a lot of the kids that went missing. Since then, it goes between none of the kids disappearing, to two or three."

"There's no pattern between the missing kids. None that the police can distinguish, anyway."

"I hang out with a group that never goes into the forest, and none of us have vanished. Well, except for the first night…"

"The shrouded lady comes through almost every night, and it's only when she appears that the song can be heard."

…

I flopped down onto a bench next to Eric, my mind swimming with all of the information we gathered since getting settled at Mrs. Drummer's. I was happy for the forethought that lead me to take notes. I don't know how the professor manages to keep all of the information straight in his head!

"It's getting late," Eric noted. I looked up to see the sun starting to sink into the water.

"Mrs. Drummer asked us to be back by dinner," I said. Eric smiled, standing and offering his hand to help me back up. I was surprised, but took the offer all the same.

 _Alright. I guess he can be… gentlemanly when he wants to be…_ I thought as he let go of my hand. The two of us walked back to Mrs. Drummer's house.

…

Dinner was just being laid out as we arrived, with Johnny, the older boy, helping set the table. In the kitchen Mrs. Drummer was having a serious conversation with a tall, skinny man in a police uniform while the cook was pulling the stew off the stove.

"You're back!" Ms. Hertz said happily as we came in. "Did you find anything?"

"A lot of information that we have to piece together," I said, holding up my notebook. The woman smiled in relief at that, before bustling off to get Calvin cleaned up for dinner. Soon, we all sat around the table, the police officer taking the head seat.

"Flora, Eric, this is my husband, Gerald Drummer. He's the police chief," Mrs. Drummer said. I smiled warmly at the man, tipping my head forward slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I said.

"Likewise," he replied, studying the two of us. "Irma here said you were the protégé of the famous Professor Hershel Layton?" he asked. I blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Yes, sir," I said. "The professor is away, in America, helping an old friend, so I came in his stead."

"You opened his mail?" Mr. Drummer asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed more.

"Oh, um, no. The seal was already broken when I got it out of the mailbox."

"Oh, those stupid wax seals. I can never get them to set properly," Mrs. Drummer sighed.

"It's because you don't have the patience, dear," Mr. Drummer replied, patting her hand. "Though maybe in this case, it's a blessing." He turned his attention back to the two of us. "I've heard that you two have already begun investigating?" he asked. I nodded, pulling the notebook out once more.

"Yes, and we have a lot of information," I replied.

"We just have to piece it together," Eric added.

"I would like to help any way I can," Mr. Drummer said, and relief flooded through me. Usually, in small towns like this, the police were either useless or a hindrance to the professor's investigation. The only exception had been Monte d'Or, from his stories. I glanced at Johnny and Calvin. Maybe this officer was more willing to help for fear of his kids vanishing though…

"Well, starting with the children," I said, flipping through my notes, my food forgotten. "The first night, a lot of the kids went missing, but then it slowed down, going between none, to just a few a night," I started, making new, more organized notes as I talked. "The kids who vanish go into a trance like state before disappearing, and the police have been unable to distinguish a pattern between the missing kids."

"That's right. We try, but the only thing they seem to have in common is that they're all… well, children," Mr. Drummer sighed.

"There is one more thing," I replied.

"There is?"

"Yes. Other then the first night, the only kids going missing are those who play in the forest. And it's to this forest that the missing kids go before vanishing," I explained. Mrs. Drummer gasped.

"You're right!" she said.

"This brings us to the figure of legend, the shrouded lady. I don't know exactly how the two are connected, but the nights she appears, she starts at the water's edge and moves through town and into the forest. Where the missing kids go. I believe she's the one who sings the haunting song that fills the town at night as well, since it can only be heard when she appears," I finished, sitting back and studying my notes. I then looked up at the group, all of who were staring at me.

"This is amazing," Mr. Drummer breathed. "You've only been in this town but a few hours, and you already pieced together much more information then the police department here. You truly are Professor Layton's protégé."

"Heh, thanks," I blushed, while Eric grinned at me.

"Don't forget to eat, dear, to keep up your strength," Ms. Hertz said, reminding me of the dinner in front of me. I smiled warmly at her and continued eating, though my mind was miles away, wandering around in the forest.

…

 **A/N:** Here you go, another chapter! What do you think so far? Is the mystery Layton-esque enough for you?

Things will get even more lively in the next chapter!


	5. The Shrouded Lady

**A/N:** Hey guys! This was supposed to be up about an hour or two ago, but between Father's Day, the newest episode of the Ace Attorney Anime, and being an adult… well, things got in the way. Welp, onto writing! I think this one will be short…

…

Chapter Five: The Shrouded Lady

I don't know exactly what woke me. One minute, I was asleep, the next, I was staring at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. Just on the edge of my conscious, I could hear something. I haunting song, that grew louder and louder, until all of my focus narrowed in on it's lilting notes.

" _Rise out of bed, little ones, meet me in the trees…"_

I pulled the blanket back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, padding over to the door.

" _Adults, stay in bed, no need for worry…"_

I pulled opened the door, focusing only on that song, until a tiny, tiny part of my brain registered something: this is just like when Eric hypnotized me on the train.

I forced my legs to stop walking, sat in the hall, and wrenched my focus away from the song, clasping my hands over my ears and looking around for something else to focus my thoughts on. After all, that's how I resisted on the train.

I found it in the form of Johnny walking by, his face one of pure concentration as he opened his bedroom door and headed towards the stairs. Eric was quick to follow, until he noticed me.

"Flora?" he called, coming over. I let him help me up.

"The song," I said. "It's hypnotic."

"I'm glad you could resist it then. Come on, we have to stop Johnny," he said. I nodded, following after him as he chased the boy.

Eric and I froze once we were outside. Passing in front of the house was a figure, shrouded in white and seemingly glowing. She _floated_ along the road, the singing coming from her.

Thankfully, seeing her gave me more then enough to focus on, so I didn't fall prey to the song again.

Johnny walked right past her, as though she wasn't there, making a beeline for the forest.

"I'll follow Johnny, you follow her," I said, pointing to the woman. Eric hesitated.

"It might be dangerous," he protested. "I mean… the forest at night?" I frowned.

"Eric, it might be more dangerous for me to follow her, since I can be hypnotized. Now go!" With that, I turned and ran after Johnny, for the first time realizing I was just in my nightgown, barefooted.

A blush flared across my face. How un-lady like…

…

I limped back to town, thankful I hadn't gone deep enough in the forest to loose sight of the lights. Not too long after entering the woods, I had lost sight of Johnny. My feet were sore from running over rocks and sticks, and I was exhausted.

"Flora!" Eric's voice echoed through the trees.

"Over here!" I called, stopping for a moment. Him, Mr. Drummer, and a few other men from the town, in police uniforms, came over, flashlight beams sweeping the area. I waved my hand as the beams flashed over me, covering my eyes with my other hand.

"There you are!" Eric said, sounding genuinely worried. I shook my head at him.

"I told you I would be fine," I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"Did you see where they went?" Mr. Drummer asked worriedly. My eyes dropped to the ground.

"No… I'm sorry. Johnny was moving faster then me, and I lost him in the dark," I admitted. Mr. Drummer sighed, a sound full of both sadness and anger, which only served to make me feel worse.

"Come on, let's get back to town," Eric said. Everyone mumbled their agreement, and we headed back to town.

Before going back to sleep, I added one more thing to my notes.

 _Song = hypnosis._

…

 **A/N:** So, for everyone who guessed Hypnosis would be important to this tale, you were right! I needed Flora to know how hypnosis would feel, and to establish that she was slightly susceptible, in order to for this to work.

Well, well, what'll happen next?


	6. To The Forest

**A/N:** I have returned! And here's another chapter!

…

Chapter Six: To The Forest

To say I slept well the rest of the night would be a lie. I spent most of the night, staring at the ceiling, confusion, fear, and guilt gnawing away at me.

Confusion, because how did Johnny manage to simply… _vanish_ like that? True, it was dark. Maybe there are burrows in the forest, and he hid in one of them?

Fear, because the Shrouded Lady uses hypnosis. What if, one night, I'm unable to resist?

Guilt because of Johnny. If I had just been a little faster, I could have caught him last night. If I had just been a little smarter, I could have solved this mystery yesterday.

These thoughts whirled around in my head over breakfast the morning after Johnny's disappearance, the excitement of a new mystery all but drained from me.

Calvin was very upset to find out his brother was missing, but Ms. Hertz did her best to distract him. Mr. and Mrs. Drummer were all but silent.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Eric asked, looking at me with that _stupid_ grin of his.

"I'm not sure," I said, overly interesting in my cereal. Eric sighed and stood, putting a hand on my arm.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I toyed with the idea of saying no, but stood and followed him into the hall. Once we were out of earshot of the dinning room, he turned to me. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked down, and he snorted. "So, the great protégé of Professor Layton has one rough night, and she's ready to give up? How disappointing."

"Hey! I never said I was his protégé. I'm simply his charge, someone he found on one of his many adventures, and who he never willingly took on another." I looked down, rubbing my arm. "He probably thinks of me as a burden. After all, he really had no choice but to take me in…" I admitted, though why to Eric, of all people, I had no idea.

"Are you really that blind?" he demanded with some heat in his voice. Surprised, I looked up. He looked almost… angry at me. "The only reason I introduced you as such is because I've heard Professor Layton say that about you to my dad! I thought you knew!" He shook his head. "And he loves you like a daughter. You're not a burden to him."

"But he refuses to take me on his adventures!" I replied.

"To protect you! Any father would do the same for their daughter!"

"But Luke—"

"Is totally different, and you know that too, Flora. Luke was his apprentice, that's it. Yes, he cares deeply for him, but it was a totally different relationship between him and the professor, and you and the professor." Eric shook his head. "But Flora, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, overall, and especially about last night."

"I-I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" I snapped.

"Really? Then what are we doing today, huh? How are we getting to the bottom of this? What do we need to do? How are we going to find the kids and especially Johnny?" he demanded.

"I don't know! I'm scared, okay!? I didn't sleep well! I can hardly think straight at the moment, so why don't you stop _asking questions_ _and come up with something yourself!_ "

Eric fell quiet, and I realized my vision was blurry. I was crying. I tried to wipe the tears away with my hands.

"Here…" Eric said softly, giving me a handkerchief. I took it and dabbed at my eyes, and we stood in silence while I collected myself. Finally, I gave the handkerchief back. "Flora… what are you so scared of?" Eric asked gently.

"I can be hypnotized too. That's what it is, they're being hypnotized. What if, one night, I can't resist it?" I asked, looking up at him. He gave me a soft smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to snap you out of it," he promised. I simply shook my head, but smiled, feeling better. "That's why you bought me along. And after all, a true gentleman always helps a lady in need, right?" he asked, and I couldn't help but giggle at that. He gave my shoulder a squeeze, and I took a deep breath, finding it a little easier to think.

"Alright… well… Mrs. Drummer said that it was a legendary figure haunting the town. Which means, there are local legends about her. So, we need to know the history of the town," I decided.

"Mrs. Drummer should know some of the history, being the mayor and all," Eric said, and I nodded.

"Then lets go ask her some questions." We returned to the kitchen, where everyone was quiet, starring at us. I blushed deeply, suddenly realizing our yells must have still drifted back into the kitchen. Before I knew it, Mrs. Drummer stood, walking around the table, and enveloped me in a hug. My eyes widened in surprise at that.

"Johnny wasn't your fault, my dear," she said softly. "We know you're doing all you can. We're not mad at you or Eric."

I closed my eyes against more tears, and hugged her back. I don't know if she knew it, but those words cleared up the rest of my doubts about last night.

"Thank you, Mrs. Drummer," I said sincerely. She smiled at me, and we all returned to our seats. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook. "Mrs. Drummer, can you tell me more about the history of this town, specifically pertaining to the woman we saw last night?" I asked.

"The Shrouded Lady," Mrs. Drummer said, swirling her spoon through her cereal. When Seacreast was first founded, it was in a position to protect The City of Bronze."

"'The City of Bronze?'" Eric asked. Mrs. Drummer nodded.

"Yes. I don't know much about the city itself, but the Shrouded Lady is steeped deeply in Seacreast legend. Apparently, there is an artifact said to grant immortality in the City of Bronze, and only when it was about to be found would the Shrouded Lady appear, in order to protect it, with the help of the children of Seacreast," she explained. I jotted notes down as she spoke, thinking through everything.

"Wait… I've heard of the City of Bronze," I said, my eyes widening as they rolled over the words.

"You have?" Eric asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Before Luke got me into _Sherlock Holmes_ , I would read the books the professor had laying around. I can't remember the author, but one of the books talked about the Cities of Bronze, Silver, and Gold. But… they said the cities were just myths…" I explained, trying to think back. "Apparently, the first two held artifacts needed to enter The City of Gold. Keys, if you will."

"Wow. And the City of Bronze is _here_?" he said, looking up at Mrs. Drummer.

"According to legend. The library might have more information on that though," she said. I nodded.

"Then that's our next stop."

"Flora… do you think this Shrouded Lady is the one of the legend?" Eric asked, looking over at me.

"Hm… Maybe…" I said thoughtfully, though I doubted it. Eric looked at me curiously, and I smiled at him. "Come on, let's go to the library."

…

The library was a small building, the back facing the sea. It was built to have a large window facing the water, allowing for a beautiful view. Eric and I were quickly directed to the section that held the town's history, and got to work.

I quickly gathered a stack of books and carried them to the table, Eric doing the same. We dug through the texts, searching for anything that might be relevant.

… _A large city made of bronze…_

… _Chalice of Youth said to grant immortality to whoever drinks from it…_

… _Shrouded Lady…_

… _Said to be to the East of Seacreast…_

"Flora, all of this information is starting to repeat," Eric said. "And we've been here for about two ho—"

"Shh!" I said, pulling the book closer. I then read out loud"

" _It is said that The City of Bronze is to the east of the small coastal town, Seacreast, within the surrounding forest. There stands a stela, guarding the entrance."_

"A stela, huh?" Eric asked, rubbing his chin.

"What is that, anyways? A stela?" I asked.

"It's an upright stone slab or column, typically bearing a commemorative inscription or relief design. It's usually a grave stone, though here, it sounds like an entrance," Eric explained. I nodded in agreement, making a note of it.

"So… now what?"

"Well, I think we need to find this stela and The City of Bronze. It's the only lead we have right now to find the kids…" I said.

"So… into the forest?"

"Into the forest."

…

Eric and I entered the forest at the same point I had last night while chasing Johnny. Neither of us were skilled at tracking though, so it was more wondering around then any real searching. Unpredictably, this meant we didn't find anything.

Just as the sun started sinking towards the water, Eric's stomach let out a grumble. I laughed.

"Come on, we should head back before it gets dark anyways," I said with a smile. Eric grinned back, running the back of his head.

"Yeah. Think we're going to have stew again?" he asked, leading the way. I giggled at that.

"I hope not. It was a little too rich for me," I said. Eric reached down to pull aside a thorny bush.

"Really? I thought it was perf—Ow!" he gasped, yanking his hand back. Avoiding the bush, I carefully took Eric's hand.

"I'm alright, Flora," he said with a chuckle. "It was just a small thorn prick."

"Still, we're in the woods. We should at least cover it," I said, pulling out my handkerchief. I carefully ripped a strip from it and wrapped it around his finger, where a small drop of blood was pooling. I then tied it. "Not too tight?" I asked. He smiled.

"Perfect. Now, come on," he said, taking my hand to help me over a fallen log. I studied him as we walked.

In the dappled sunlight, shining through the trees… he was kind of cute.

Wait… where did _that_ come from!?

We quickly got back to the Drummers, where Ms. Hertz met us at the door. She immediately noticed Eric's finger.

"What happened?" she asked, taking his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. I followed after.

"Just a thorn prick, while Flora and I were in the forest," he said. Ms. Hertz pulled the makeshift bandage off, pulling out a first aid kit with a click of her tongue.

"Well, let's go ahead and put a proper bandage on it," she said. I glanced into the first aid kit, idly thinking about how having one would be a good idea, when I noticed the alcohol pads. Ms. Hertz didn't go near them as she grabbed the band-aids and put one on Eric's finger. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hmm…"

…

 **A/N:** Tada! Oh Eric and Flora…


	7. A Taste of Despair

**A/N:** Here we are! The next chapter is a GO!

Please don't hate me after this chapter…

…

Chapter Seven: A Taste of Despair

My eyes snapped open at the first sound of it. Those lilting notes, drifting through the open window along with the sea breeze.

Almost immediately, I could feel my focus narrowing, but tonight, I was prepared. I resisted it, finding it easier to break the hypnotism as soon as it started. Once I was sure I was no longer under the song's influence, I pulled the blanket back and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I was also prepared for an excursion into the forest tonight, having fallen asleep in my clothes and shoes. I snatched the flashlight off the bedside table and quickly got up, darting over to Johnny's room, where Eric still stayed.

There was no answer to my knock. I tried once more, before opening the door.

"Eric?" I called, before my heart turned to ice.

His bed was empty.

"Eric!?" I called, a little louder, turning towards the door. Mrs. Drummer's bedroom door opened, and she called something to me, but I didn't hear. I was already racing down the steps, towards the front door.

The… open… front door…

Bursting out into the street, I quickly looked around, only just spotting Eric's tall form as he rounded the corner at the end of the street.

"Eric!" I called, sprinting after him, surprised to catch up in a matter of minutes. He was just steadily walking along the road, making a beeline… towards the forest. I grabbed his arm.

"Eric, wait a minute!" I called. He hardly seemed to notice me, so I dug my feet in. "Eric, stop!" Unfortunately, he was stronger then me, and he managed to pull away. My heart was going wild in my chest, and I quickly placed myself in front of him. One look into his face made the words die on my lips.

Like Johnny last night, the only expression on Eric's face was that of total concentration. I was stunned, frozen.

That was my undoing.

My moment of hesitation let him reach the trees, and as soon as he hit the forest, Eric took off running.

"Eric, wait!" I cried, chasing after him, tripping here or there. I could feel tears running down my face, but I didn't care. I had to keep up! I couldn't loose him. He was the only help I had in this mystery, and if he vanished, I don't know what I would do.

The chase through the trees lasted longer this time, but finally, I had to admit defeat. I wasn't as athletic as him, and in my tiredness, I grew clumsy, until finally, I tripped and hit the ground.

I laid there for a few minutes, sobbing bitterly into the dirt.

"You're not supposed to be able to get hypnotized! You promised you'd snap me out of it if I couldn't, but if you're gone, how can you? Who's going to help now!?" I demanded bitterly.

"Eric! Flora!" It was Mr. Drummer and the police again. I carefully pushed myself to my hands and knees, only to find my face mere millimeters from a thorn bush.

The… same bush Eric pricked himself on earlier. There, hanging on it, was a red thread from his sweater.

Carefully, I broke off a twig from the bush and carefully wrapped it in what remained of my handkerchief from earlier, stowing it away in my bag, careful not to prick myself. I then stood and waved my flashlight.

"Here!" I called, my voice hardly sounding like my own. "I'm right here!"

As they moved through the trees, coming closer, I looked back in the direction Eric had disappeared. Now that the initial shock and fear were wearing off, a cold determination was taking its place.

"I will find you, Eric. And I will save you," I vowed softly.

…

 **A/N:** Short chapter, yes. But very important for things to come!


	8. To The Truth

**A/N:** Here we go with the next chapter! If you thought things were a little hairy before…

…

Chapter Eight: To The Truth

I skipped breakfast the next morning, going first to the post office, where I convinced a courier to take a letter straight back to London, to Scotland Yard. I sent the thorns along as well, begging Inspector Chelmey to look into them.

Then, I returned to the library.

"Alone today?" the librarian asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Today, I was hoping to look into the town records today," I said with a smile. The librarian smiled warmly back.

"Of course, dear. This way," she said, leading the way. Once I was settled, she returned back to the front desk. I went to work, searching through the records of people who moved in and out of town.

Since Eric's disappearance, I had a sneaking suspicion of who was behind everything going on in Seacreast: the Shrouded Lady, the hypnotic song, the children… I had spent all night awake, thinking over each interaction, each word, every movement with my prime suspicion, as well as everyone else I had met in town.

Each time, my mind returned to the same conclusion. Now, I just needed evidence.

I flipped through the records, my eyes scanning over each page, until finally, I found what I needed.

"I knew it," I said with a smirk, quickly making notes. Replacing the books, I searched the library once more, finding books about the forest on the edge of the town, and in there, a map.

"Is there anyway I can get a copy of this?" I asked the librarian. She looked up for a moment, before smiling, taking the book.

"Of course, dear," she said. "I'll be back in a jiffy." A few minutes later, the librarian returned, handing both the book and a piece of paper to me. Looking at it, I saw a copied version of the map.

"Thank you," I said, returning to my table. I quickly put all of my books back, took a deep breath, and returned once again to the forest.

…

With the map, it was easy to find my way to the center of the forest, the only place the Stela could be.

I was right. In the center of the forest was a small clearing, and in the center of the clearing, a tall, stone column, covered in ancient ruins. I slowly walked over to it, studying the ruins. Slowly, I noticed pictures of people, dressed ornately, doing different things, such as eating, writing, and drinking. In fact, there were quite a lot of pictures of a chalice.

"The Chalice of Youth," I breathed. "And this, said to be the entrance to The City of Bronze. But how?" I muttered, studying it, until suddenly, I spotted a slider puzzle at my feet, and at the base of the stela.

It was a complicated one, comprised of twenty-four pieces, and seeming to make an intricate seal. Slowly, tediously, I moved each piece, satisfaction rolling through me as the picture became clearer and clearer.

Finally, there was a satisfying click, and the stela shifted, slowly inching back to reveal a stairway underground.

…

By the time I had returned above ground, the sun was slowly sinking. I quickly found my way out of the forest, via the map, and to the police station, before heading back to the Drummer residence.

Something small, rectangular, and purple caught my eye as I walked up the path to the front door. I slowed down, studying the object stuck in the bushes, and carefully pulled it out.

It was a book of hymns. I opened it and studied the notes of the first one. The professor had been teaching me how to play the piano recently, and we had started with reading sheet music. Once I remembered the notes, I hummed a measure or two, listening to the tone.

A gasp escaped me. It was the same song, the same lilting notes, as the song that flowed through the town each night.

Taking a deep breath, I stowed the book away in my bag, realizing that it was yet another piece of evidence that would make my argument stronger.

Just before I entered the house, I stopped, taking a deep breath. All day, I had been running on adrenaline and determination. I didn't let myself think or feel about the disappearances on a personal level. I had detached myself so that I could think straight.

But now… now was the time for the truth to come to light. I had all of my evidence, every clue, everything I needed.

I just hoped it was enough.

Taking a deep breath, pushing my doubt and worry to the back of my mind, I stepping into the house, striding to the parlor.

There, sat Mr. and Mrs. Drummer, Calvin in between them, Ms. Hertz, and Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton.

"Miss. Reinhold?" Inspector Chelmey gasped when seeing me. "Where's Layton?"

"He's out of the country, which is why I was the one to write you that letter, Inspector," I explained, only to hear a harrumph from him. He walked over and handed me an envelope.

"Well, we ran the tests and got the results you wanted," he grumbled. "You were right, by the way."

Another piece of the puzzle, clicking into place. I smiled.

"Thank you, Inspector."

"Well, then, who is it? Who's behind these disappearances?" he demanded. I put a hand to my chin thoughtfully.

"The person behind everything isn't after the kids," I began, pacing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but ignored it for now. "They are simply using the legend of the Shrouded Lady for their own agenda."

"The legend?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes. There is a fabled city just east of this town, hidden deep in the forest. It is said to house the Chalice of Youth, which would be defended by the Shrouded Lady and the children of Seacreast if it was about to be stolen. This person knew about the Chalice of Youth, and learned of this legend, so they used it to their advantage. They must also know quite a bit about psychology and botany, because they use a combination of a hypnotic song and a natural hypnotic drug to take the children."

"But why take the children?" Mr. Drummer demanded. "It can't just be because of the stupid legend."

"It's not. That's but a small part of it. The bigger reason is because they believe the kids know the location of the stela of the City of Bronze, the only entrance into the city. After all, the kids play all the time in the forest, correct?" I said, earning a few nods.

"Get on with it, girl! Who's the culprit!" Inspector Chelmey roared. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This was the moment of truth.

"The true culprit…" I whirled around, throwing my hand out, pointing at my target. "Is you!" Everyone gasped, looking at the person I was pointing at.

"M-me?"

"Yes. Ms. Roma Hertz," I said. "You haven't lived in Seacreast long, at least, according to the records in the library. Not only that, but when Eric had pricked his hand last night on the thorns, you didn't bother to clean it. First aid one-oh-one calls for cleaning a wound so that it won't get infected. Every 'governess' should know that."

"But you didn't. And that night, Eric, who cannot be hypnotized naturally, fell under the song. I sent some of the thorns back to Scotland Yard, and the Inspector confirmed my suspicion: there is a natural drug on the thorns that makes one susceptible to hypnotism." I shook my head, pulling out the song book I had just found.

"Finally, I found this on my way back tonight. The first song in it is the same that is used each night. And there is only one way this would have been in the bushes just outside the door: if someone dropped it. That someone was you, Ms. Hertz," I concluded, placing the book back in my bag.

Roma Hertz glared at me, the kindness gone, replaced by anger… and hatred.

"Grab her!" the Inspector called, but before anyone could move, Ms. Hertz sprang. She grabbed me, twisting one of my arms behind my back, and placing something very sharp against my throat. I could almost feel my pulse beating against the cold metal.

"Anyone moves, and she dies," the woman growled. I closed my eyes, beating back my fear as I realized what was happening, once again.

I was being kidnapped.

…

 **A/N:** Oh no! Who's going to save Flora this time!? You'll just have to wait and see!


	9. The City of Bronze

**A/N:** Alright guys, another chapter! Things are really starting to heat up now!

 **Review Reply to Gamergirl:** Yes they are! And yes, poor Flora. She'll make it out of this though! And I thought the professor would teach her, considering he knows how to play (as seen in _Eternal Diva_ ), and it is a very lady-like pursuit.

Well, here we go!

…

Chapter Nine: The City of Bronze

I stumbled along as Ms. Hertz dragged me toward the forest, the knife never once wavering from my neck. We were moving fast, not once giving the Inspector, or anyone really, time to catch up.

"Alright, girl. You know where the Stela is? Take me to it," Hertz hissed, pressing the knife closer to my neck. I could almost feel the metal biting into my skin.

"I-it's in the center of the forest," I said, my heart pounding against my ribs.

"I know that. Take me to the center."

"O-okay," I said. She let me walk forward slightly, though her hand stayed twisted in the fabric of my shirt, right between my shoulder blades, to keep me from running. The trip was a little harder in the dark, but finally, I found it again.

The clearing was empty when we stepped into it, but slowly, all of the kids who had went missing began to gather. My heart pounded when two stepped through the trees.

"Eric… Johnny…"

"Where's the entrance?" Hertz demanded, giving me another shake.

"At the base of the Stela. The City of Bronze is underground," I explained. She nodded, dragging me towards it, and my heart sank when I realized I had forgotten to scramble the puzzle again. Hertz found the entrance easily, and dragged me inside, the kids following.

The City of Bronze was deep underground, meaning we walked down stone steps for close to half an hour before we finally reached the bottom. A large cavern stretched before us, tall buildings made of Bronze shining in the light of phosphorescent mushrooms growing on the ceiling of the cavern.

"Oh my…" Hertz gasped, looking around. "It's just like the myths…" She then looked back at me. "Come. The Chalice is in the palace."

Once again, I was dragged along, the knife back at my throat, as we made our way to the center of the city. I looked from side to side, hoping for some escape, but unable to find any. Eric walked along side us, his focus ahead of us. I frowned at that, hatred, an almost foreign emotion to me, surging through me for the woman holding me captive.

We soon reached the palace, and found our way to the throne room. Hertz had the kids stay back, and dragged me right up to the throne, where the Chalice was said to sit.

The throne was empty. A clean, perfect circle stood out from the dust, marking that the Chalice of Youth had sat there, just recently.

Inspiration struck, just in time.

"You miserable—" Hertz began. I reached up, grabbing the wrist that held the knife, and stomped down as hard as I could on her foot. She was still in the guise of a governess, meaning she was wearing slipper like shoes, and I dug my heel in. She yelped in pain and surprise, and let go of the back of my shirt.

I ran, hard and fast, barreling through the kids at the door, and down the hall, towards the entrance of the palace.

"Stop her!" Hertz yelled. I kept running, trying to ignore the footsteps behind me, and burst through the door.

Rather then going straight, I turned and ran alongside the palace, cutting the corner to duck into the ally between the palace and the walls to protect it.

In one of the walls was a hole, one I had found my first time here, and I squeezed through it, into a confusing maze of side streets. I ran a bit more, to put distance between myself and the palace, and hid in one of the buildings, panting.

By now, the way back into Seacreast will be blocked, so that escape route was out of the question. I had to find some way to free the kids from her control. Without the kids, she would be powerless.

The book! I quickly pulled it out of my bag, searching through it, until I found what I needed.

 _To Free From Hypnotism_

"Yes!" I breathed, humming it softly until I was sure I had the notes down.

Now all I had to do was find the highest point in the city, get there without being caught, and sing at the top of my lungs.

Piece of cake.

Not.

Just then, a pair of arms locked around my chest from behind, pinning my arms. I gasped in surprise, struggling against my captor. Whoever it was, was taller and broader then me, and definitely more powerful. I twisted my head back, trying to see who it was, and gasped.

"Eric!?"

He didn't respond as he picked me up, carrying me towards the entrance of the building. My heart jumped into my throat as I realized that he was about to take me back to Hertz.

The song!

Taking a deep breath, I began to sing. My voice faltered at first, but grew stronger as my confidence grew.

Eric slowly put me down, his arms loosening until I could duck out from under them. I moved a few steps away, turning to watch him as I finished the song. He was holding his head, looking confused.

"Ugh… What happened?" he muttered.

"Eric!" I gasped, darting forward and hugging him tightly.

"F-Flora?" he gasped in surprise. I looked up at him. "Where are we?"

"The City of Bronze. Long story short, those thorns had a hypnotic drug on them, you were hypnotized, and Roma Hertz was behind everything. She's not a governess. She kidnapped me and bought me here, but I came earlier and hid the Chalice," I explained, all in one big breath.

"Um… okay. You'll have to fill me in a bit more later. What's the plan for right now?" he asked.

"We have to find the highest point in the city. I found a song to free everyone from the hypnotism."

"Right. Come on, then," he said, and I couldn't help but smile in relief as we continued forward once more.

…

 **A/N:** Tada! In answer to my question from the last chapter, of who will rescue Flora? Flora will rescue herself. She's tired of being a damsel in distress!

Don't worry, future stories will still have the professor save her, but she won't be totally helpless either!


	10. The Key

**A/N:** Another chapter! Another chapter!

I already started outlining 'Flora Reinhold: City of Silver.' This story is the first of a trilogy, thus the slight title change. More on that next chapter though! For now, I will continue this one, hehe.

Spoilers for _Eternal Diva_ ahead!

…

Chapter Ten: The Key

It didn't take long, running through the city, for Eric and I to get very lost. We knew we had to get to the highest point, which winded up being the central tower of the palace, but we also had to avoid the others the best we could.

There were times, of course, where it couldn't be helped.

"Ah!" I gasped as I was tackled to the side by one of the bigger kids. I looked up to find myself face to face with Johnny, who was trying to retrain me. Eric was on him in an instant, yanking him off of me and pinning him against the wall.

"Sing, Flora!" he called, struggling to hold the boy. I nodded, clearing my throat slightly, and began. Johnny's struggles slowed, and finally, he blinked, putting a hand to his head.

"Ugh… where am I?" he mumbled. Eric let him go, and I darted over, hugging him.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" I said.

"F-Flora?" the boy asked, bewildered. I thought I heard a huff from behind, and, glancing back, saw Eric with his arms crossed, looking away.

 _Oookay…_

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"We're in the City of Bronze," I explained. "You need to get home, though. You're parents are sick with worry."

"How… do I get home?" he asked, looking around. I did as well, before sighing.

"I'm not sure, from here," I admitted.

"That's fine. I want to help anyways," he said.

"It's too dangerous, Johnny," Eric said.

"But I'm the same age as you guys!" Johnny complained. I was deep in thought, however.

"Maybe we could use your help," I said.

"Huh?" Eric asked, looking over at me. I turned to him.

"We need to make sure all the kids are where they'll hear the song. Which means, not inside or something." I turned back to Johnny. "Can you gather everyone in the grounds, right in front of the palace?"

"Will do," he said with a grin, running off to do so. I smiled at Eric.

"Come on."

Every kid who came across us was freed from the hypnosis by me, and joined Johnny in gathering everyone, until finally, we made it to the palace. Thankfully, it seemed Hertz was no where to be found, so we quickly made our way to the top, where there was a door onto the roof of the tower.

I looked around. The platform was small, about the size of a car, with no railing for safety. I glanced down slightly, taking in the group of kids gathered, and took a deep breath.

"I'm right here, Flora," Eric said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I smiled warmly at him with a nod.

"I know." I turned back to the kids, took another deep breath, and began, singing at the top of my lungs, my hands clasped in front of me self-consciously the entire time.

Part of me wondered if this was how Janice Quatlane – I mean, Melina Whistler – had felt when she was kidnapped by Descole, forced to sing the Song of the Sea to raise Ambrosia from the sea.

The kids, who had been milling around, stopped, turning their faces up to look at me, and I took that as a good sign that the song had worked. Finally, I took a deep breath.

"We did it!" I said brightly, turning to Eric.

"We-WHOA!" He was suddenly sideswiped, sending him rolling.

Right off the side of the roof.

"ERIC!" I cried, before looking at the new person on the roof, tears in my eyes. Standing there was Roma Hertz, anger on her face as she advanced on me.

"You… all of this is your fault…" she hissed. I went to take a step back, before realizing there was nothing behind me to step on to. I watched wearily as the woman stalked towards me. "This was supposed to be _mine_. I did all the research, I developed the hypnotic songs, I was the one to realize the Chalice of Youth one of two keys needed to enter the City of Gold, and _you._ _You_ took it all away from me! You'll pay, girl," she said. I shivered slightly at the anger in her voice, but her words weren't lost on me.

Suddenly, she rushed towards me, and the world seemed to slow.

An image suddenly popped in front of my eyes. The school grounds, under one of the trees. Eric, showing off his punches, the ones that won him the National Boxing Title. His entire body twisting as he put his entire body behind one punch.

It would be very un-lady like, but it was the only option before me that didn't result in me or her falling to our deaths. I clenched my right hand into a fist and twisted my body back, before throwing the punch, using a combination between my entire body, and her forward momentum to punch her. My fist connected with the side of her jaw, and she went sprawling backwards, hitting the ground.

"Ow! Owowowowowowowowow!" I gasped, clutching my fist against my chest. I then looked up at Hertz, who didn't move.

"F-Flora!" Eric's voice called from the side of his roof where he had rolled off. I ran over.

"Eric!" I gasped. He was hanging on to the edge of the roof. I threw myself on my stomach and caught his one wrist, holding on tightly with both hands and trying to pull.

I wasn't strong enough.

"Eric, I can't…" I gasped.

"Flora, let me go. I'm only going to pull you down too," he said.

"NO!" I snapped. "I can't let you fall. I… I just need something—" I cut off as his hands slipped off of the roof, and he dropped, pulling me with him, since I refused to let go of his arm.

We both screamed. Then, the miraculous happened. Someone grabbed my ankles, keeping me from sliding forward anymore. An olive green, clad arm shot past my face, grabbing Eric's arm and quickly pulling him up. The person holding my ankles pulled me up as well, and the next thing I knew, Eric and I were safe on the roof, Eric's arms wrapped around me. I was shaking, and could feel him doing the same, but we both looked up at our saviors.

Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton.

"What in blue blazes hap—Oof!" Inspector Chelmey started, but cut off when I tackled him in a hug. "Um…"

"Thank you, Inspector Chelmey," I said, looking up at him. He sighed, but I could see the slightest hint of a smile.

"You're welcome, Miss. Flora. Layton would have had kittens had anything happened to you," he said, patting the top of my head. Eric, on the other hand, was looking at Hertz.

"Whoa… Flora… did you do that?" he asked, motioning to her. I blushed, a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Um… yes. It was the only way neither of us would go over the edge of the roof," I explained softly. Then I looked up. "I believe she has both Archeology and Psychology training," I explained to the three men. "She said that figured out the Chalice was actually a key, and that she was the one who developed these songs." I pulled the book out of my bag.

"That makes sense," Chelemy sighed, before looking down at the woman again. "Come on, Barton, let's book her."

"But… where is the Chalice?" Eric asked, looking at me. I grinned back.

…

"I went to the City of Bronze earlier today," I explained, leading the way into the Police Station. "And retrieved the Chalice, which I then bought here. Of course, it was wrapped up, so no one could tell what it was." I walked over to a potted plant, leading Eric and the Inspector. From behind it, I pulled out a wrapped bundle and presented it to them. "I give you, the Chalice of Youth. In myth, if one were to drink from it, they would gain immortality. In actuality, it is the first key to the City of Gold," I explained.

"And what's in the City of Gold?" the inspector asked. I shook my head.

"That… I'm not sure. I don't think anyone knows. Except maybe Roma Hertz, who seemed pretty determined to get there," I explained.

"Well, you were the one to discover it. What do you plan on doing with it?" Eric asked, motioning to the Chalice I held. I smiled warmly at that.

"I think I'm going to donate it to the London Museum."

…

 **A/N:** Another chapter down!

Jealous Eric was jealous, hehe.

I wrote this earlier and forgot to post it! Can you believe that? Well, here you go!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A Note

Hey guys! Please don't hate me for this, ehehehe.

Well, I mentioned a few times how I was applying for a Master's program in creative writing, and guess what! I got in! I got everything for it today, and I start on Monday.

 **What this means for you:**

I know I've built up an expectation of updating my stories nearly daily. That's going to change. I will have a full time job on top classes, so my updates will drop back to weekly (my days off), if possible. Currently, I have two stories going, on separate accounts.

1\. "Flora Reinhold: City of Bronze" on Emeraldwings1992

2\. "Apollo Gramarye" on Wingedemerald1992

I am also assisting PierceTheVeils in writing an "Ace Attorney: Investigations 3" story, due to be posted in July.

I plan to finish "Bronze" tonight after work, since that'll be a short chapter. I'm halfway through the next chapter of "Apollo" now, but those chapters are a _lot_ longer then my normal amount.

The sequel to "Bronze" might wait a little until it's posted, but I will continue to write, no worried!

I also won't go months on end without updating, unless I post a note saying I have to.

Thanks for understanding, guys. You're all awesome!


	12. The New Assistant

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the last chapter of this tale! I hope you enjoyed it!

The end will have more information on the sequel.

 **Review Reply to Gamergirl:** Thank you so much!

For now, we shall continue!

…

Chapter Eleven: The New Assistant

"' _The man was apprehended, it appears, in the rooms of a certain Mr. Sherlock Holms, who has himself, as an amateur, shown some talent in the detective line, and who, with such instructors, may hope in time to attain to some degree of their skill. It is expected that a testimonial of some sort will be presented to the two officers as a fitting recognition of their services.'_

' _Didn't I tell you so when we started?' cried Sherlock Holms with a laugh. 'That's the result of all our Study in Scarlet: to get them a testimonial!'_

' _Never mind,' I answered, 'I have all the facts in my journal, and the public shall know them. In the meantime, you must make yourself contented by the consciousness of success, like the Roman miser—_

 _Populus me sibilat, at mihi plaudo. Ipse domi simul ac nummos contemplar in arca.'"_

I rested back against the strong trunk of the tree I sat under, closing the first _Sherlock Holmes_ book. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree, throwing a dappled pattern onto the cover of the book.

Perhaps Dr. Watson was onto something when he said he would write about his and Sherlock's adventures…

Eric and I had returned to London last night, by train. In the mailbox was a letter to me, telling me when his ship was due to return, which was today. _Thank goodness we got home in time…_ I thought to myself, resting against the trunk before looking around.

Across the school grounds, Eric was sitting on a bench, surrounded by three different girls. He was shamelessly flirting with all of them at the same time.

 _How un-gentlemanly…_ I thought with a soft sigh.

Just as Eric's eyes locked with mine, the bell rang. I stood, turning away, and quickly made my way back to the school building.

It seems as though our relationship was to return to normal.

…

The door to the flat was unlocked when I finally reached home, after stopping by the professor's office to tidy up and retrieve the mail. Sitting in his favorite seat, close to the currently unlit fireplace, was the professor, reading the newspaper.

I was positive he heard what I had done. I bit my lip, quietly creeping over to the staircase.

"Flora?"

A soft sigh from me, and I turned to see the professor now standing next to his chair, the paper folded in his left hand. His face was, as always, unreadable.

"Professor!" I said with a smile. Despite fear of getting in trouble, I was genuinely happy to see him, and couldn't help but dart over to hug him. He chuckled, hugging me back for a moment, before we pulled apart. He looked at me seriously.

"Rosa said you vanished while I was away," he said. I looked down with a soft sigh.

"Professor, there was a letter—"

"I'm so proud of you, my dear."

"What?" I gasped, looking up. He held up the paper, showing me the front page. A picture of me and Eric were on the front, still in Seacreast.

The headline blazed under the picture: _Flora Reinhold and Eric Shiner save children and discover City of Bronze._

"I read the entire article. You did well, my dear," he said with a warm smile. I grinned back.

"I learned from the best," I replied, causing him to chuckle. Eric's words suddenly came back to me. "Professor," I started.

"Yes, Flora?" he asked.

"Do you… really tell other's that I'm your protégé?" I asked shyly. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. That is how I see you, after all. Unless… you don't want to be?" he asked, looking at me. I quickly shook my head, eyes wide.

"No! I do," I quickly said, before getting an idea. "In fact… I feel as though I could learn more from you… as a… um… assistant?"

He looked at me with an amused look.

"You wish to be my assistant?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Hm… well, maybe that's not a bad idea after all…" he said, before nodding. "Alright, my dear. I will take you on as my assistant."

"Oh, thank you, Professor!" I said brightly, hugging him tightly again. He laughed once more as I pulled back.

Another thought crossed my mind.

"Professor… could you teach me how to fence?"

"…Um..."

…

 **A/N:** Alright, here's the end!

I don't know when _Flora Reinhold: City of Silver_ will go up. However, it's going to happen about eleven years after this one. It's not required, but reading my other two stories, _Professor Layton and the Seer_ and _Professor Layton and the Venrin Band_ will help a lot.

 _Venrin Band_ is a Danny Phantom crossover, with slight Ace Attorney elements. This trilogy will be strictly Professor Layton though.

If you don't want to read those, shoot my a PM and I'll give you a basic rundown of what happened and what's important from those stories.

Alright, that's it from me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
